The Silver Depths
by Therebelrose
Summary: I know that my last story sucked:( But this is a new one. This story is my passion, my beauty in the ashes. I just want to say this is Eric/OC. Silver comes a year after Tris. Can she sear Erics cold persona with the silver flame of her eyes? I am super bad at summarys. I really need to let this story out. Hope you will enjoy. May contain SMUT!


**So i know i have writers block on my other story but i have a new one that has been pulling my heart strings for a while. This story will be Eric/OC. I find a beauty in this story i hope you will see it, too! This is my second story if you have read A New Dauntless future you will see that it is pretty sucky. i hope to fix it later but i just have to type this out of my system.**

 **This story will take place a year after Tris' initiation (yes she and four are still together). Silver is the main character of this story. She was born in abnegation by the former Dauntless prodigy Emberly Moonstone and former Erudite Jeremy Moonstone. She meets Eric they fall in love. Blah. Blah. Blah. No war! Warning may contain smut later in this fanfic! Anything you recognize does not belong to me.**

 **Thx my beloved readers -Therebelrose.**

* * *

 **Eric POV**

Today is the day of the choosing ceremony, Max has once again made me represent Dauntless. I don't hate choosing day, but I personally find it boring as fuck.

I stand in front of the dauntless faction, my eyes scanning over the crowd. I suddenly focus on a little abnegation girl with brown hair and even from here I can see her flashing silver eyes. My eyes meet hers and I see fiery determination swimming in her silver depths as they lock on mine. Her gaze rocks me to my core and I know she will join dauntless and she will succeed, climbing the ranks easily.

* * *

 **Silver POV**

I hear my name, "Silver Moonstone!" being called from the stage, Jack Kang handed me a knife. I quickly march to the Dauntless bowl and drag the blade across my palm, pouring my pooling blood onto the coals.

He calls, "Dauntless!" As he passes me a piece of gauze, which I quickly wrap around my hand. Cheers rise from my new faction but I could easily hear the grunts of disapproval from my former faction. But I won't let that stop me as I march over to my new leader's side.

I looked to him, his leadership tattoos dark against the pale skin of his neck and I fight the urge to run my tongue over the tattoos. (What the fuck is wrong with me!) I have never had dirty thoughts in my life! I smirk to myself remembering I am Dauntless and that is okay. I then hear a deliciously deep voice beside me snap, "Why the fuck are you standing next to me, looking at me, and smirking at me initiate!" I feel strange wetness pool in my lower regions at his voice.

Locking my orbs with his, I huff," No, wonder my dad hated you! You are always so damn pissed!"

There was surprise in his eyes as he coolly said," We should get a jail cell ready there is an abnegation who hates and a transfer from Stiff-land that just cussed twice at me."

I hear several laughs around me. I quickly march up to one of the men that was laughing and pulled my fist back and swung. I easily broke his nose and before I could swing my fist again, I am pulled back by two dauntless-born initiates."Get the FUCK OFF me you dickheads!" I scream.

A well-built pale boy with slightly ruffled black hair that had silvers, blues and purples running though it said, "The stiff has a good uppercut, who knew?" Then looking back at her he stuck out his hand after her captors let her go. "Names Raven. What's your name? We can't really call you stiff anymore."

I look up at him and smirk, "Silver... Silver Moonstone." At her statement his eyes widen.

"The daughter of the dauntless prodigy turned stiff." he exclaims then bounces up and down. "No wonder you had a good uppercut!"

* * *

I easily jump from the train onto the rooftop, landing soildly on my feet. A few seconds later I am joined by Raven and a few of his frends. He says with glee,"Damn girl! You know how to jump, anymore more surprises?"

I look at him and smirk. "Dunno maybe you should wait and find out!" With that I bound closer to the ledge of the building, where the super hot leader is standing.


End file.
